Saving Soles
Category:Lavastorm Quests | next = }} Prerequisite You must speak the Goblish language to receive this quest. Steps #Before Charly Ashlash will deal with you he asks you to destroy some monsters in Lavastorm. You must slay: #*20 Crawlers - Try lava crawlers just past the goblins. #*20 Drakes - Volcanu and the fire lizards near the entrance both give credit. #Return to Charly Ashlash and examine the Old Worn Left Boot he gives you. #Find the corpse of a smelly fish to use as bait for Big Squiggly. #*The fish it is referring to is a level 47^ solo fish named Foulgill the Rotten who spawns near the docks. #* Foulgill's placeholder is a slightly smelly fish that spawns in the water underneath the docks on roughly a 6-minute timer. (Note: a slightly smell fish now seems to update the quest as well.) #After killing the fish you will be given 2 hours to bait the trap for Big Squiggly. This trap is located further into the zone past Charly Ashlash, across the rock bridge. #*The trap looks like a nest on the ground. #*Be sure everyone in the group right-clicks the nest to bait it. #A hungry goblin will run up to the trap and immediately following, Big Squiggly will spawn and attack the group. He is level 48 or 49 ^^^. He is incredibly underconned and hits quite hard and has an AE that has a DoT of around 50 dmg. We suggest taking a full group. After killing him you will receive the Old Worn Right Boot. #Find an Efreeti to make sure the boots are truly Efreeti made. The Efreeti you're looking for is Tazgar in the Temple of Solusek Ro in Lavastorm. When you speak to him 4-5 mobs will spawn. Kill them and speak to him again. #He will then send you to Solusek's Eye to kill fire giants until you receive a key. This is a semi-rare auto-updating drop. The giants are in deep, past the golems. Just before you enter Solusek's Eye, make sure you discover and use the teleporter outside, to allow quicker future visits! The giants outside Solusek's Eye DO NOT give the key drop even though they are named the same. Don't waste your time here! #Once you have the key you use it to disable the spires in Lavastorm. We recommend the following order, which takes you on a specific path that doesn't involve too much backtracking: #*Number one is in the goblins area near the first hill and it's guarded by four mobs . #*Number four is at Buglegreeder . #*Number five is in the middle of the lava fields area just before the summit to the temple . #*Number two is just past the temple on the way to Sol Eye, in a pit guarded by a bunch of drakes. Easy to find if you just hang a right and hold the wall upon exiting Temple area . #*Number three is up the final summit past the golems, right next to the gate that leads you to the fire giants guarding Sol Eye door .It's probably a good idea to finish with number three, since that's closest to the next mob you'll need for the quest. #Once the spires have been disabled you must defeat The Magolemus. This level Epic 50 ^^^ Group x 2 mob is located outside of Solusek's Eye in Lavastorm and is not targetable. He will become targetable after the spires are disabled. You have 15 minutes to kill him after disabling the spires or he will despawn, and not be respawnable for two hours. He procs a single target knockback on your main tank, so be sure to have their back to a wall. #After killing The Magolemus, an NPC will spawn who you must hail. #You must then reactivate the spires that you disabled earlier and return to speak to Tazgar. #You must then kill Efreeti Lord Djarn a 52^^^ located in the Bastion of Flames. #After killing Efreeti Lord Djarn, return to Tazgar for your reward. Reward *Golden Efreeti Boots * points